The Most Unexpected Place
by katierosefun
Summary: When Anakin and Ahsoka are stranded on an unknown planet, confessions are made. An Anisoka Fan Fiction.


**Ok, so I know that I said in my previous Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fan fiction that I would not be making any more short stories of Star Wars: The Clone Wars because I'm planning on making an actual, long Fan fic of it soon, but this was too tempting. This is a gift to loveanisoka, because she wanted me to write a Anisoka fan fic...here it is! (I love the pairing Anisoka, so if you don't, please don't write any hater comments.) Luv ya bunches!**

'I can't believe I'm going to die like this.' I thought, disgusted with myself as I closed my eyes.

'I'm going to die on this stinking planet, in this stinking OCEAN.'

I felt oxygen running out for me and began squirming in the water, a part of me wishing that I would stop drowning, another part too sleepy to even care.

Then, I felt a small hand clutching mine and heard through the Force in a loud, ringing voice, "You BETTER not die, Skyguy!"

I felt cold air rush onto my skin and gasped, getting the salt water out of my system. I threw up water back into the ocean and realized that I was on the dry ground once more.

I gasped heavily, still trying to get back to feeling of air circulating throughout my system once more.

I stood up shakily and almost stumbled back down until someone caught me and laid me out on the ground again.

"If you die, I will make sure that you come back to life and kill you again." I heard someone hissing in my ear and opened my eyes wearily.

Ahsoka was glaring at me, but I could catch concern in her wide, blue eyes.

"I'm not dead." I mumbled and Ahsoka smirked. She helped me sit up and stated, "You crashed the ship." I nodded weakly. "I figured that out." I said. Ahsoka sat back on her heels and stretched her hands out. "We need to find shelter right away." She says softly.

"We have no idea where we are, or if there's anything dangerous lurking around." She added. I winced and rubbed the back of my head. "Are you just stating the obvious now, Snips?" I asked. Ahsoka frowned at me. "Come on, Skyguy." She said, sighing and helped me stand up.

I leaned against her and she wrapped her arm around my torso. I winced as she hit a sore spot and smirked at me. "It's your fault." She grunted and we walked down a couple of feet until we found a cave.

"Well, this seems nice." Ahsoka says, whistling. She set me down carefully and I leaned against the rock wall, relieved that we finally stopped moving.

I closed my eyes, trying to recall what had last happened.

The council had assigned Ahsoka and me onto a mission to destroy a secret base on Hoth, which has only been recently discovered. We were on our way when Separatist war ships appeared out of hyper space and began shooting us down.

Our ship, the _Twilight _only barely managed to avoid the worst of the gun fire, but it was still badly damaged. As a result, I ended up crashing into this planet's surface, which was the only planet that I thought would be stable enough for us to survive on.

Only, when we landed, we landed in the WATER. As soon as Ahsoka and I opened the doors to swim out, a wave brought me under and I was hit on the head with a floating chunk of metal.

And now, here we are, stuck on this stupid planet without any supplies or communication systems.

"Skyguy?"

I snapped open my eyes. Ahsoka was sitting in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked and Ahsoka let out a breath of relief.

"You've been quiet for so long, I thought that you really did leave for a couple of minutest there." She says softly. I managed to smile. "What, me gone? Nah, Snips, I wouldn't do that." I whispered and sat up.

Ahsoka grinned and she held up pieces of driftwood. "I'm going to start a fire, okay?" She says and walks back to the center of the cave.

I nodded and watched her make flames out of the pieces of wood. Satisfied with her work, she knelt back and walked over to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks. I nodded. "Well, this is cozy, right?" Ahsoka says after a while sarcastically. I managed to smirk at her.

"We've got no communication, no food, no real supplies…nothing." She said slowly and I laughed. "Way to stay optimistic, Snips." I muttered and she gave me a nervous smile. "Sorry, Master. I'm just…a little scared." She whispered.

She laid herself out and rested her head on the ground. "Do you think someone will come looking for us?" She asks softly. I nodded. "Someone always comes, Snips." I whispered. Ahsoka smiled. "That's good, Anakin." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

I watched her sleep and could see her chest falling up and down as she breathed in and out. I smiled to myself.

Ahsoka had always been by my side, always there when I needed her most. Life without her would be tough, and I don't think I would ever want to live in a life without her at all.

I've never realized it, but a while ago I had taken note that I always looked over to her in the middle of the night and found myself calming just watching her sleep, or longed to see her around whenever I was away on a mission without her.

I loved her.

I loved everything about Ahsoka. The way she talked, the way she laughed, the way how her eyes sparkled every time good news was sent to us.

Of course, I had loved Padmé, but lately, things between us were cold and unsettling. She had begun to obsess herself over work as the war continued, and we never saw each other.

Even when we were able to spend time together, she was always distant and normally cut our visits short, saying that she needed to go back to writing a speech and whatnot.

It made me feel upset and detached for a while, but Ahsoka somehow found a way to make me feel better all the same.

She doesn't know about the fact that I'm married to Padmé, but she knew when I was upset or not.

Slowly yet surely, I was beginning to like Ahsoka, and began wishing that she and I were alone more often.

I smiled to myself and brought Ahsoka's head into my lap. She blinked her eyes opened, startled and looked up at me.

"Anakin?" She whispered questioningly but I laid my head back on the walls of the cave. "Are you okay?" She asks. I nodded and smiled at her teasingly. "You have to stop worrying if I'm okay or not." I said softly. Ahsoka frowned and sat up.

"Anakin, I'm always going to worry if you're okay or not." She says and huddled her knees to her chest. "That's what I'm supposed to do." I looked over to her. "I mean, let's just say if one day you didn't wake up, or if one day you just didn't come home from a mission without me…or if one day, you crash yourself into another stupid planet, and this time, you weren't lucky…what would happen?" I was surprised to hear her voice slightly shaking.

"Snips…?" I ask and she turned back to me. "I worry a lot about that stupid stuff, Master." She said angrily and wiped at her eyes. "I hate it that I worry, and I hate how you're MAKING me worry about it." I felt my heart sink and then I asked stupidly, "Wait…what do you mean that I 'make you worry'?"

Ahsoka traced patterns on the dirt floor with her fingers. "Anakin…it's against the Jedi Code to form attachments, right?" She whispered. I nodded slowly. "Well, I think I may have broken the Code." She says. I felt my heart pounding faster and managed to ask, "Why?"

Ahsoka looked up at me and whispered, "I like you a lot. I have these stupid FEELINGS and I don't like it…because it's restricted for the Jedi to develop all of that, right? But…I just love you…I wonder about you all the time, hope that you're okay all the time…and sometimes, it makes me go crazy!" She gave a nervous giggle.

I swallowed and hugged Ahsoka's small body against mine. Ahsoka made a little noise in the back of her throat and I whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Snips. I love everything about you, inside and out."

I pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. Ahsoka closed her eyes and so did I.

I brought her closer and I could feel her smiling. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she began to run her hands through my hair.

"I love you, Skyguy." She says softly and we finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Snips." I mumbled and she smiled.

I closed my eyes and rested my head next to hers, losing myself into sleep.

•◦•

I awoke to the noise of my comlink going off and startled.

"Skywalker here." I muttered groggily into the communicator and I heard Rex's relieved voice.

"General, we believe that we have reached the planet that you are on." Rex says and I nudged Ahsoka awake.

She gave me a bright smile and stood up, stretching.

"Really?" I say, excited. "Wait…I think I've found your direct location!" Rex's triumphant voice says and he broke out of the comlink. I raised a curious eyebrow with Ahsoka and she tiptoed to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You were right, Skyguy." She says, her eyes sparkling. I smiled back at her and nodded.

Sure enough, we heard shouts coming from in front of the cave and Rex came barreling in. "You two are okay!" Rex yells gleefully and I managed to smile at him. Rex gave us both a wide grin and snapped into a salute.

"A ship is awaiting for you, sir." He says and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Captain." I said and we walked out of the cave.

Ahsoka looked up at me and I slung an arm around her shoulder.

'I love you, Anakin.' She mouthed and I laughed.

'I love you, Ahsoka.' I mouthed back and we walked over to our ship.

**A/N: Okay, so, cheesy ending, but what did you think? *using Jedi mind trick* ****_You will now review my story..._****:P No hater comments, please!**


End file.
